ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Brown Area
8.PNG|Storage Room (Entrance) 9.PNG|Clown Nose 10.PNG|Bashful Glance 14.PNG|The Hypothetical Question 15.PNG|Exploring the Brown Area 20.PNG|Mary's Desire, Ib's Insecurity 21.PNG|Obstructed Exit The Brown Area is one of the areas of the cursed gallery in the game Ib. As the name implies, the entire flooring of each room in the area is brown. Walkthrough The walkthrough for the Brown Area contains some guidance through the Violet Area as well, due to the fact that the player will be constantly switching perspectives between Garry in the Violet Area and Ib in the Brown Area throughout this portion of the game. To avoid confusion, the walkthrough contains information for both areas. The player should note that the True Guertena Exhibit is unlocked after Ib retrieves the Black Key at the end of the Dungeon, which is not available during the first play-through; however, the player may still have Ib examine as many of Guertena's artwork as possible, as doing so will unlock them in the True Guertena Exhibit if the player later transfers the data to the next file (only works if Ib successfully escaped the Fabricated World). Flowers of Jealousy After Ib's group exits the room where Red Eyes is located, the Flowers of Jealousy painting will suddenly grow some vines, forming a wall and separating Ib and Mary from Garry. A short conversation then commences, with Ib having a choice of saying that she doesn't want to leave Garry or saying that she'll be fine without him. Choosing the second choice will strengthen Ib's bond with Mary by one point, but it is not important if the player is aiming for the best ending, Promise of Reunion. Regardless of which choice Ib chooses, afterwards Ib and Mary will enter the violet door on the right and explore the room past it, which is full of boxes and a few idle headless statues, among other various objects. Trying to open the door opposite the entrance will prompt Mary to recommend Ib to search through several of the boxes before trying the door. In the box near the top right corner of the room, Mary will find a palette knife. She will ask Ib if she thinks that the palette knife would be able to cut through the vines blocking Garry from them, to which Ib can answer that she doubts it or that they should try it out. Either way, the answer will not affect the outcome of the game. After exploring all the possible boxes, Mary will suggest going back to Garry. The lights will then flicker; once the lighting restores itself, a red headless statue can be seen blocking the entrance that Ib and Mary originally came through from. Mary will then order Ib to push it, yet after they both try pushing it together, the headless statue will not budge. Mary will then say that there's no other choice but to move on. Ib will be forced to exit the door opposite the entrance. In the next room, a silhouette of a person can be seen walking to the window, banging on it, and then leaving. A ball of red paint can be heard and later seen bouncing down the stairs before splattering into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Once Ib finishes climbing the stairs, the Clown painting, which is missing its red nose, can be seen hanging on the wall at the top of the stairs. After Ib heads left, a set of three wall writings will appear, suggesting that going to a world without adults would be fun, likely directed at Ib and are potentially Mary's thoughts written out. After reading the wall writings, Ib should enter the door to the left. Controlling Ib and Garry Separately In the next room, still controlling Ib, the player should direct her to the save point and use it. An image of a blue rose can be seen on the ground nearby; having Ib step on it will change the point-of-view to that of Garry's. Similarly, images of red roses, which will be seen later, are the activators for switching back to Ib's point-of-view. But, first, the player should examine the room and take note of the surroundings in order for Garry to solve a later puzzle. The player should especially take note of the five cords hanging near the ceiling, especially of the one that's directly above Bashful Glance, the green painting with eyes. After Ib steps on the image of the blue rose, the point-of-view will switch back to Garry, who will be seen standing where the two girls left him. He will show worry about the two but decide that he has no choice but to go back into the room where Red Eyes resides in order to find another way out. Unlike the innocent and naïve Ib, Garry sees the room in its true form, filled with disturbing blue dolls; the Red Eyes painting itself will also be different, portraying a larger version of the blue dolls that sit around the room. Upon examining the bookshelf on the right side of the room, Garry will discover a hole that he can use as an exit behind the shelf. In the next area, there is a save point, which Garry should use. To the right of it is a locked door, and a triangular hole in the floor can be seen nearby. Near the bottom right of the room is an image of a red rose (to switch back to Ib's point-of-view), and at the top right corner of the room are five cords. The order of the cords in this room correspond with that of the cords in the room in which Ib is currently in. Pulling different cords will have different effects; pulling the rightmost cord will drop a mannequin head or a blue doll to the ground and will cause Garry's doom counter to increase by one point. If the player is aiming for the the best ending, Promise of Reunion, Garry should pull the cord that is second to the right. Doing so will cause a short cutscene in which Bashful Glance will remove itself off of the wall and place itself across the hole in the ground, forming a bridge for Ib and Mary to cross. The player should then change back to Ib's point-of-view and save. Ib should head to the "bridge"; Mary will ask if it's OK to cross, and Bashful Glance will look at the girls before closing its eyes in confirmation. Past the "bridge" is a box and a triangular object. If Ib examines the box, there will be something moving inside, and Mary will express her discomfort. Other than that, there's nothing else Ib can do with it. Ib should push the triangular object into the hole; doing so will cause the object to fall into the floor one level below, where Garry is currently on. Ib should then step on the image of the blue rose to change back to Garry's point-of-view. The triangular object should now be in the area that Garry is currently in. Garry should push the triangular object into the triangular hole. The player can hear a click as the nearby door becomes unlocked. Before advancing, Garry should use the save point. Now, both Garry and Ib can continue. The player can choose to control Ib again or to continue controlling Garry. This walkthrough covers the next steps controlling Garry first. Past the recently unlocked door, Garry will arrive at a hallway where a blue doll will be sitting against the back wall. Wall text is scribbled next to the doll, denoting the message that the doll wants to convey to Garry. As Garry moves on, the blue doll can be seen at every turn of a corner, each time with differing wall text. At the end of the hallway is a door, blocked by the blue doll that is stalking him. Garry will become irritated and he will have to pick a choice between kicking it or moving it aside. Moving the doll aside is the safe option, as kicking the doll will add to Garry's doom counter. The door will remain locked until Garry reads the wall writing that appears next to it. Past the door is a larger area. Heading east, there will be an image of a red rose. At this point, the player should have Garry step on it to transfer back to Ib's point-of-view. Ib should head left to head to the new area, which starts off as a thin hallway. Mary will start a conversation with Ib in the middle of the hallway. Mary will first ask Ib if Garry is Ib's father, to which Ib has two neutral choices to choose from, both different ways of denying Mary's assumption. Mary will appear to be happy that Garry isn't her father and proceed to ask Ib that, between Mary or Garry, which of the two would Ib choose if she could leave the Fabricated World with only one person. There are three options. Having Ib pick Garry will increase Garry's doom counter by one point; having Ib pick Mary will strengthen Ib's bond with Mary by one point. The third option is neutral; Ib would say that she would sacrifice herself. If Ib chose Garry, Mary would become angry and state that the question was only hypothetical, assuring that Ib and Mary will definitely leave together. If Ib chose Mary, Mary would would become happy and assure that the both of them would leave together. If Ib chose to sacrifice herself, Mary will appear to be saddened by the former's answer. After Ib has chosen her answer, she should follow the path of the hallway to reach the next area. In the next area, there are five rooms to explore. Red poisonous gas can be seen to the south; in order to continue past it, the puzzles in the current area (and the puzzles in Garry's area) must be solved first. There is also a locked door towards the right side of the area, which can be unlocked later after the puzzles are solved. The room on the bottom right has three mannequin heads, each on a separate table, and the Lady With Her Umbrella painting. Ib has the option to take the mannequin heads off of the tables. Breaking all three mannequin heads would end up increasing Garry's doom counter by one point. The correct mannequin head to remove is the one in the middle, near the bottom left corner. After removing the middle mannequin head, Ib and Mary will discover cracks on the ground next to the fallen mannequin head, with poisonous gas rising from the cracks. Before leaving the room, Ib should grab the key on a table in the lower-right of the room. Afterwards, the player should have Ib explore the room beside the painting Heavenly Thread. At the moment, the room is colorless, there is a key on the other side of the gap. But first, Ib should go south from the colorless room to explore the last room. Mary will notice that there is something where text can be entered on the door. It asks for the name of the painting shown on the left, which is Marvelous Night. Inputting this name will unlock the door. Once inside, Ib should read the books in this room. Some of these include codes that will be used on Garry's side. On the far right of the back wall is a painting with a hole in the middle of it. Insert the Tree Key. It's recommended to save after this and to switch back to Garry's point-of-view. The first room that Garry sees is locked. The room in front of Worry and Juggling is filled with red gas, which will reduce Garry's rose by one petal per step. Garry should head north towards a door with a plant on top. He can enter the room and read the books even if the sign, seen after he enters, forbids visitors from doing so. The room beside that one is also locked. Garry should enter the room to the left of the Tree Room. He'll find out that he'll need to collect some balls of paint in order to build a certain bridge. So, all you need to do is collect these paintballs. Here are some hints. There is one in the hallway, one in a painting, one in the Gas Room, two in the Tree Room, one in a doll, and one in the Doll Room. To obtain the ball of paint in the Gas Room, Garry must first obtain the red umbrella in that room. Garry should enter the gas room and head straight to the right to find the umbrella. After taking it, he should leave the room and head towards the Fishing Hook painting. Garry should attach the umbrella to the hook. Garry should attach the umbrella to the hook. The player should now switch to Ib's point-of-view. Ib should take the umbrella from the Fisherman and give it to the Lady Without Her Umbrella. This will change the painting to Lady With Her Umbrella, and then rain will start falling in the room. Going to Garry, go straight down to the vase, then go to it's left. From there, heal. You'll notice a cord at the east side. Pull it. The gas will go away, and you are free to roam around the room. After going out, look at the doll, that is if you got the rest on where you'll only need two paintballs already. Inspect the doll near the locked door. There, you'll get the red paintball. It'll laugh and go in the locked room. Follow it inside to the Doll Room and collect the white paintball. A minigame will enact where Garry must find the Small Key inside a random doll. If he retrieves the key, he must escape. IF you escaped, go out to the room to meet up with Ib. Get the Brown Key from the Colorless Room and open the locked door to meet up with Garry. With Ib, Mary starts acting strangely. They'll meet and Garry will confess to Ib that Mary isn't the girl they thought she'd be. IF he didn't succeed the Doll Room, Mary and Ib will go meet up with Garry. You're going to need to snap him out of it to continue your journey. Now, once in peace, go to Ib's place on where red gas was blocking the way to that door. After making Garry push the mannequin, you'll proceed to the new area, Sketchbook. Paintings *Aspiration *Clown *Fallen Star *Fisherman *Heavenly Thread *Illusion *Lady With Her Umbrella *Selfless Guard (early versions) *Skin and Scales Enemies *Gas *Mannequin Heads *Mary Category:Areas Category:Guides Category:Brown Area Category:Contents